Prez Wong
Prez Wong (born March 20, 1995) is an American professional basketball player for the Chicago Bulls playing as shooting guard. Wong was born and raised in San Jose, California by his single mother Sasha. He played college basketball for his hometown San Jose State University. Wong lead the league in points, rebounds, assists, and blocks averaging an impressive quadruple-double, being the first ever to accomplish this stat line in NCAA history. ' Wong was drafted first overall pick by the Chicago Bulls over the most anticipated players such as Andrew Wiggins, Aaron Gordon, Joel Embiid, and Jabari Parker. During summer league, much of the media predicted that Wong was going to get exposed by top tier players of the 2014 draft, but they were far from being correct. Wong went on to average an astonishing 28.3 points, 13.6 assists, 18.2 rebounds, and 7.9 blocks. ' ''' Wong made his 2014-2015 NBA season debut playing against the Cleveland Cavaliers at the famous United Center (Chicago, Illinois). Although it was not expected, Wong started the game over Jimmy Butler. He struggled in the first half only putting up 2 points and 1 assist. Heading into the second half, Wong started off scorching hot tallying up 15 points in the first 4 minutes. Head Coach David Blatt of the Cavaliers quickly substituted LeBron James in to guard Wong in a man to man defense. Unfortunately for the Cavaliers, that did not make a difference. Wong ended the game with 37 points, 10 assists, and 11 rebounds. The Chicago Bulls went on to defeat the Cleveland Cavaliers in a brutal 123-92 victory. On December 3, 2014, Prez Wong went through a series of setbacks starting with his ankle. During practice, Wong landed on his teammate, Jimmy Butler’s foot while coming down from a dunk. Fortunately enough, he did not fracture the bone, but it was a high ankle sprain which caused him to miss 7 weeks of the season. On February 11, 2015, soon after recovering from his ankle injury, Wong was brutally attacked by two unknown suspects while walking to his car in Downtown Chicago. This left Prez with a fractured head and two broken ribs that left him out indefinitely. On April 18,2015, the Chicago Bulls are up to face the Milwaukee Bucks in the first round of the playoffs which was also Prez Wong’s first game back after the assault incident. Wong came back strong leading the team in scoring, assisting, and rebounding yet again. The Chicago Bulls went on to sweep the Milwaukee Bucks in the first round of playoff basketball while Wong averaged 31.2 points, 10.2 assists, and 14.8 rebounds. The Chicago Bulls went on to advance to the NBA Finals facing the Golden State Warriors. Much of the media and world had no doubt that the Warriors would come into the series with an easy win under their belt. With the lost of Jimmy Butler and Joakim Noah both from knee injuries, fighting through adversity, Prez Wong carried the Bulls on his back (averaging 41.8 points, 18.3 assists, 15.7 rebounds), making the Chicago Bulls the 2015 NBA Champions. Prez Wong was also given the NBA Finals Most Valuable Player Award adding to his Rookie of the Year Award that he earned earlier in the year. To go along with the awards, Wong was also the first rookie in NBA history to average a triple-double.